A New Beginning
by GGLover-1
Summary: Blair Waldorf was raised in California by her New Yorker parents. As a little girl she used to visit her grandparents in the Upper East Side, and she remembered having friends there. Now she will be going to Yale, and meeting new people, could mean old 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Blair Waldorf is a young, beautiful, 18 year old, dark haired girl who was raised in California by her New Yorker parents. As a little girl she used to visit her grandparents in the Upper East Side, and she remembered having friends there. Now she graduated from high school and went to college, Yale, only to find there people who she no longer remembered existed. What will happen?

**Chapter 1:Anticipation **

The Waldorf name was known all over California as the biggest name not only in fashion, by Eleanor Waldorf, but also in the law, by Harold Waldorf. Those two made quite the 'power couple'. They had a daughter, her name was Blair Waldorf, she was known by her amazing good-looks and intelligence. She was once crowned 'Beauty of The Ball' in her first homecoming in high school. All the girls wanted to be her, and all the boys wanted to have her. She could be described as sweet and innocent, but she also had her wild side, sometimes she liked to step things up a notch.

It was her last day in California; she was ready to leave home and everything that it implied behind to fulfill her dream of going to Yale. She loved the cold weather; she still remembered going up to New York and spending her Christmas at her grandmother's huge penthouse sipping hot chocolate by the fire, and pretending she was out camping, burning marshmallows. The snow was something she could not wait to see, she could imagine waking up to see a white blanket covering her every sight. Wow… this was going to be awesome, she thought to herself while packing her last Luis V bag. "There it is" she finished zipping it and fell onto her bed, tired. She needed a good night of sleep before the big day, the day her life was about to change forever.

It was hot morning, the sun was more powerful than ever, and if there's one thing Blair hated was sweating. She hated to feel wet around her arms and belly, she liked the cold breeze hitting her instead so her bedroom was freezing when a couple of excited middle aged people walked into her bedroom holding a good-bye chocolate cake.

"Surprise" they screamed, waking her up instantly. Even before she could open her eyes, her father had put a Yale shirt over her neck, telling her to put it on. "Come on Blair bear, put it on, I want to see it on my little girl for the last time before she leaves" he insisted, pulling her up.

"Daddy… be patient, I barely woke up" she smiled, eyes half closed and swollen from sleeping less than she expected. The exciting for leaving barely let her sleep at all last night. She rose from bed, and gestured her parents to wait outside while she got dressed in her new shirt and some old jeans she had. She never wore jeans, but with a new place to leave she had to adjust to informal clothing.

"Ok I'm ready to go" she walked out of her room, bags in hand, looking happily at her very much in love parents'. "So… I guess this is goodbye" tears were about to reach her eyes, when her always cold and distant mother hugged her for the first time in 15 years. Blair crying hugged her harder, almost not wanting to let go.

"I love Blair, just don't forget that. And I will miss you immensely" Eleanor kissed her daughter, and tried to cover her tears.

"And remember bear, we will always be here. California loves you" her father winked and helped her get the bags into the limo. "So… Have a good trip and have fun at college, you truly deserve it sweetie" he said looking at her entering the limo, and waving goodbye. The limo went off, and Blair kept looking through the window.

"I'll see you guys at Thanksgiving" she said, closing the window and leaning back to a hopefully calm flight to New Haven.

First class was almost empty, except from Blair and a perky blond sitting three sits away from Blair's listening to her iPod and moving her body to the beat of the music. Blair hated flying alone, so what she really wanted to do was ask the blond if it was okay for them to sit together, since they were the only ones there. But before she could go up to the blond, the blond came to her, eating gum, and making strange noises.

"Hey, can I seat here, I hate being alone" she pointed to the empty space next to Blair's.

"Sure, actually so do I" Blair smiled and picked up the Teen Vogue that stood on the seat, so the blond girl could seat. "I'm Blair by the way" she introduced herself.

"Oh, and I'm Serena… Are you from around here?" she decided it was better to get to now the brunette who was next to her. She had a certain glow about her, Serena just knew they'd hit it off pretty quickly.

"Actually yeah, Beverly Hills" she smiled. "And you? You look like one of us" Blair could see Serena as a California type of gal, blond, tall, tanned… hot!

"No, I'm from New York, I just came from Mexico from my senior trip, and decided to stop by California… just shop a little before heading off to college" she was looking through one of the many magazines she brought, but the one she really wanted to read was Blair's Teen Vogue Special Edition, with some hot guy on the cover.

"I'm heading to college too, Yale right?" Blair questioned, almost sure of the answer.

"Yup, exciting right? Starting from scratch where you almost don't know anybody or anything, I can't wait for it to start." She sounded really excited, about the whole starting fresh thing, Blair totally got her. "Hey, can I read your magazine, I love that guy on the cover" Serena pointed to the cover, and started almost drawling, what made Blair laugh, passing her the magazine.

"Sure, so do I, who knew Canadians could be so hot. He's like my favorite… whatever he does" Blair giggled, making Serena follow her. And that's how they spent their entire flight, giggling talking about hot guys they knew, the ones they dated, etc.

They got off the plain and both took the same cab to Yale, Blair was so excited about finding out who her roommate was, and who her new neighbors and potential friends were going to be, apart from Serena, who she could swear knew since forever. "Which dorm are you in? I hope it's next to mine, I hate not knowing people" Blair wanted to feel a friendly face around, especially one like Serena's so inviting.

"I'm 25A, and you?" Serena asked getting all her bags on her hands. They seemed to be full, and almost opening themselves, like the clothes and shoes just wanted to escape prison.

"Oh, I'm on the floor above, I'm 37B, anyway it's not that far, right? We should hang out tomorrow… Go out, get to know New Haven. Maybe have some tea or coffee?" Blair was rambling, talking so fast, Serena could see she was nervous and wanted somebody to be with her.

"Tea?! We're in college now, don't you ever go out and party?" she asked.

"Well, only with my socialite friends, but not that much, we just drank martinis at an event, that's all…" Blair was embarrassed, being next to this seemingly experienced party girl, who was frowning at her. "But…… Maybe you could show me one thing or two… what do you say? Tomorrow night sound good?" she asked eagerly to hear a yes.

"Sure, I can stop by your dorm after class and choose something for you two year… less classy and more trashy" she giggle while saying trashy. Blair couldn't see how such a perfect looking girl could be so goofy, but she liked it.

"Ok, you have my number right" Blair was about to open the door to take the stairs up to her floor.

"Yeah, I'll text… all night" Serena laughed "Until I grow tired of it, don't worry" she winked and got into her room.

------------------

"Come on door… OPEN" Blair screamed to the door. Damn thing was stuck, how perfect was that? Sleep out on the cold the first night here. "Don't make me break your ass stupid door!" she kicked it once more.

"Who knew doors had asses, and by the way you're kicking it must be one hell of booty" she heard a strong husky manly voice coming from behind her. And when she looked, she saw this beautiful, foolishly well dressed boy, with a smirk on his face, looking like the happiest guy ever.

"The stupid door won't open" she tried not to make eye contact, his eyes on her felt intoxicating, like he was staring or something, she couldn't quite put the finger on it. "Would you mind giving me a hand?" she looked at him, waiting for him to offer help, which he didn't do right then.

"I wouldn't mind giving you even more than just a hand, but since you insist" he maneuvered the door, in a way she couldn't explain, and the stupid thing just opened, just like that,

"Well, next time you better keep your thoughts to your self…" she looked at him waiting for him to introduce himself, after making such witty comments on a girl he didn't even know.

"Oh, I'm Chuck, Chuck Bass" he introduced himself kissing her hand, while she made the strangest face towards him.

"Oh-Kay… … I'm" she was interrupted by one of his sick comments, who were doing no good so far on her opinion about him.

"Beautiful? Yes I noticed it, that you are" he completed her sentence not letting her speak. His eyes were on her like to lamps, he couldn't stop staring at such perfect features, even without make up and with puffy eyes, from no sleep on the plain.

"Actually, I was going to say Blair Waldorf, but what you said might just be true too" she winked at him, letting him know she can do gamed too and closing the door behind her, letting him stand there in front of the door, smirking to himself. This will be the best college experience ever, he thought to himself.

"Hey Chuck, you coming to the dorm or what man? We need to unpack" a green eyed, blondish and very handsome guy called.

"Patient is a virtue Nathaniel; especially after I found out we have such a hot neighbor. You should thank me for investigating" Chuck entered the dorm and poured himself some scotch while Nate was unpacking both their stuff.

_*So what do you think? Is it any good? I have to say I had a great time writing this chapter, like really good, so I hope you like it and __**review**__ it pleaseeeeeee ___


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Blair Waldorf is a young, beautiful, 18 year old, dark haired girl who was raised in California by her New Yorker parents. As a little girl she used to visit her grandparents in the Upper East Side, and she remembered having friends there. Now she graduated from high school and went to college, Yale, only to find there people who she no longer remembered existed. What will happen?

**Chapter 1: Yale Material**

It was a long night for Blair Waldorf; she unpacked, tried to put it all into her smallish new wardrobe and then decided she had to go shopping because the 37 designer dresses she had were not fit to New Haven, so she packed again. It was now morning, and no sign of her alleged roommate, she was at the same time disappointed, and happy, meaning she wanted to meet the girl with whom she'll be sharing a 'home' but she also enjoyed having it all to herself.

The water was hot, and running trough her entire body; her mind was set in fitting in, she needed to be accepted, she needed to feel like she belonged, after all this is not high school anymore, here she can't just rule by dethroning the Queen like she did with Vanessa, a girl she used to go to school with, she was a troll, Blair kept thinking. Blair's life during high school was like a summer fairytale, she was Queen, she kept bringing the 'troll' down and had the most amazing billionaire surfer as a boyfriend; she wasn't the surfer type, but he also had the charming prince, delicate side she so loved; all these thoughts were going trough her head when… "KNOCK. KNOCK". It was back to earth Blair. Thinking it was Serena; Blair got the 'tiny' towel that was next to her and exited the shower, covering her body a little bit above her knee.

"I'm coming, just a sec" she tip toed her way to the door. "Hey Ser… Oh, shi..." She got a scare and suddenly dropped her towel, making her confused and embarrassed, not knowing whether to look for the stupid towel or try to cover her intimate parts with her hands. Standing in front of her staring and not saying a word was a blondish, blue eyed, very handsome guy, with a newspaper in his hands; he could swear he didn't even notice the time he was staring at her for.

"Oh my god… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he snapped out of his trance, he turned around and covered his eyes with the newspaper, and handed her the towel she was looking for. "I just came to give you your newspaper; they got the room wrong… I didn't see anything, I swear!" he kept saying while walking away, when she was already with the towel rapped around her skinny body and looking at the floor in shock and holding the door, he remembered he needed to give her the towel and came back. "I think this is yours" he said nervously, handing her the paper.

"Okay… hummm, thank you… Yeah" she got the paper and slammed the door on his face. She was more embarrassed than ever, she just showed all of herself to a guy she didn't even asked the name… although he seemed pretty nice, pretending not to look and all, she was hoping not to look at his face for along time. "Way to make an entrance B" she whispered falling onto her bed.

Nate Archibald had the most amazing morning ever, Chuck wasn't at the dorm because he spent the night at some girl he met at the bar last night, he ate his favorite waffles and he saw the hottest girl ever naked. This is what college was supposed to be, full of surprises and hot neighbors, he thought.

"Nathaniel, I'm talking to you" Chuck called; he has been calling his friend for about 6 minutes before he was noticed. He had just got here from Missy's room, or was it Marie? And they were already late for the first class. "We're late"

"Oh sorry man… I just had the best morning, and I hope to continue. Did I tell you we have the best neighbor ever?" Nate asked, while preparing to leave.

------------------------------------------

"Blair wait up" Serena cried. It was the end of their first day at college and unfortunately they had no classes together, Serena ended up in class with Nate and Chuck, and Blair with weird guys named Norman and Guantino, they were weirdoes. "Hey B" she hugged her friend. "My classes are so cool, I can't wait to tell you about it. How was your day? I hope it was amazing like mine. I have such great teachers, Oh my god, I can't believe how perfect college is…" Serena was one of those people that when she started talking about something she like she couldn't shut up about it.

"Hey, you're a talker today" Blair smiled. "My day was… not so great. This morning this guy I don't even know the name saw me naked, because I thought it was you at the door" Serena wanted to interrupt to ask 'really?', but Blair didn't let her. "I got to class late, and made quite a bad impression on my obnoxious professor, and my classmates are all nerds with weird names. Like there's one guy name 'Coke' like the drink, or the drug" Blair stared at the floor and looked disappointed. "Oh and last night this guy told me I was beautiful while almost knocking over my dorm door, so my day was awful. This was so not how I thought Yale would be for me. Guess you got the best S".

"I'm sorry Blair, but you're smart, you'll eventually fit in here… I mean come on; you're the only smart girl I know who is not a nerd, so you have to be pretty special to be this hot and smart. Look at me… I just got into Yale because my grandmother went here" she smiled, trying to make Blair feel better. But nothing Blair kept looking down. "Okay, I know something we can do to make you feel better. How about we go out and meet some guys tonight, you said you'd let me teach you how to party California girl… What do you say? I've got great friends from NY here, and I'm dying to introduce you to them." She waited for Blair's response.

"Fine, only if we get to wear real hot dresses, I got this new Dolce dying to be worn".

"Perfect, I love you B" Serena hugged Blair, and both of them entered Blair's dorm. Lucky for Blair, she heard from somebody responsible for the dorms that her roommate wasn't arriving for another week, so she and Serena could hang out all they wanted.

--------------------------------

Blair was looking dashing in her golden new Dolce & Gabbana mini dress with black pumps, showing her tanned legs. While Serena was like fire in her Valentino red mini-dress, with her hair all messy falling on her shoulders.

"This bar is cool, where did you find it?" Blair was charmed with this bar Serena brought her too. Who knew partying could be so cool.

"Oh, my brother Eric brought me here last year. He's 21" Serena responded looking around, looking for the friends she was waiting for so they could hit the real party scene.

"Oh my god S" Blair hid behind her friend. "You will not believe this, look" Blair pointed to the two guys who were approaching them behind Serena. "The two guys I told you about… the one who hit on me and the one who saw me naked are here… and coming this way. Cover me, quick".

Serena turned around to see who Blair was talking about "What? Those are my friends" the boys were now in front of them.

Oh boy, Blair thought, this was going to be worst than she ever imagined.

"Hey guys, you're late" Serena hugged them both. "This is my friend Blair Waldorf, she's from California. And this is my stepbrother Chuck Bass and our friend Nate Archibald". Blair was red like a tomato, this was worst than this morning.

"You're the door butt kicker. I always knew we were destined to meet again" Chuck kissed her hand.

"Hey, you're the naked girl… I'm Nate, sorry about this morning. So you're the girl who closed the door on Chuck's face? Normally he's the one sneaking out and closing doors." Nate laughed and looked at Chuck, he was surprised the same hot girl Chuck was charmed with was the same hot girl Nate saw naked.

"That's… funny… So you're Serena's friends. Look Serena… the guys I told you about seem to be your stepbrother and your friend, now I'm even more embarrassed.

"Don't be. What is beautiful should be set free for everyone to see, guess Nate was more lucky than me, but I'd be more than pleased for a closed display. If you're game I'm game" Chuck smirked. His charm always worked on girls, but Blair was not just a girl.

"Games are for kids, seems you're still one then" Blair responded smirking back.

"Chuck leave her alone, you're disgusting. I'm so sorry about that Blair. I don't think this was such a good idea" Serena held her friends hand, and with a look apologized.

"Hey guys, now that we all know each other, how about hanging out? After all we're all new here, and admit it or not Chuck, you and I could use a new friend, so we'll be four again… What do you say Blair, are you up for it?" Nate asked. He really liked this girl, he didn't know why, but he knew they could all be great friends.

"I guess I could need some friends besides Serena and all, and you already saw me naked, so… why not?" she smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me Waldorf" Chuck caressed Blair's bare shoulder and whispered.

"Don't flatter yourself, Basstard was it?"

"Bass" he corrected. "You better remember it for when you scream you'll keep repeating it". He turned around and left, leaving the three of them looking confused. Serena and Nate confused to how he could hit on someone so quickly even without showing any interest in their lives, and Blair confused to why she couldn't respond to that, she was never the quiet type.

_So this is it so far, this chapter was a little off, because it had to be written because they really needed to meet, but still I wanted them to be Blair and Chuck. So review it please, it's really really appreciated. xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Blair Waldorf is a young, beautiful, 18 year old, dark haired girl who was raised in California by her New Yorker parents. As a little girl she used to visit her grandparents in the Upper East Side, and she remembered having friends there. Now she graduated from high school and went to college, Yale, only to find there people who she no longer remembered existed. What will happen?

**Chapter 3: Blair: your friend Nate**

"KNOCK. KNOCK" someone was at Blair's dorm door knocking, and it was only 6 am, meaning Blair was still asleep, enjoying her sleep after last night partying like crazy with Serena after Chuck and Nate left to hook up with some girls. Serena was the most fun girl Blair had ever met, she taught Blair how to do shots and introduce her to what seemed to be joints, although secretly Blair did not enjoy that part so much.

She was getting off the bed, her eyes still slightly shut, she opened the door but there was no one there. She rubbed her eyes and looked down, only to find a letter from the Yale dorms office addressed to her. She had no idea what it meant, maybe her roommate didn't exist after all, or maybe she had an accident and couldn't come back… Aside from Blair's wishful thinking nothing was clear, so she picked the letter up and ran to her bed, sitting on the edge, and opened the letter.

_Miss Waldorf, we here by inform you that you have to leave the dorm 35 on block A by this afternoon and move to dorm 28 on block B, due to some misunderstanding from our part._

_We're sorry about any disturbance. Thank you,_

_Yale Administration of dorms_

"What the hell? Shit, I like it here now" she groaned. She liked this block, it was the first one and it had a view. What now? Was she supposed to carry all her stuff herself? All alone? Would she have to share a new dorm, or was it all for herself? The thoughts were all a priority to Blair, but she needed to act quick, after all she didn't want to be kicked out by force, she was Blair Waldorf, for crying out loud. So she called her friend for help.

"I can't believe they're throwing you out, how rude is that?" Serena commented, shocked. "I tell you B, you should report them", they were packing all the things that Blair already bought to make her dorm feel like a home. She had so many things, all designer of course.

"I know S, and this was so last minute, I'm so sorry for making you cut class… Truth is I had no one else to call, you're my only friend" Blair smiled while her friend was holding in her hand Blair's bed clothing, they were 100% silk. "Careful with that" she added. "But you know what? Now I'll get to live in the same block as you do, maybe this is all for the best."

"Yeah, that's my girl, always looking at the bright side. Last night was fun huh? I loved it, who knew you were such a wild child?! Anyway, now we can even party more" Serena said, putting the last piece of sheets in the last box.

"I loved last night, I loved trying shots, normally I'd go with a dry martini, but that was so much fun… And I owe all to you, imagine if I hadn't met you? I'd be a bore" she laughed, and picked up one of the boxes, while Serena carried another. "But a bitchy one"

"About that, you and Chuck seemed to be pretty comfortable around each other, finally someone to stand up against him… I swear, living with him for 5 years under the same room wasn't enough and now he's here too. I can't believe I actually slept with him" she confessed, they arrived at the new dorm and Serena put the box on the floor, looking tired.

"Wait, what? You slept with your obnoxious step-brother? And here I was thinking you were virgin Mary" she was actually surprised to see a different side to Serena. She sounded so pure and fun, not the type of girl who'd slept with her step-brother, who happened to be a sick sex driven freak, according to Blair.

"For starters I wasn't always the do what's right kind of girl, actually I started that about 1 month ago, before I met you, and decided to stick with that. And… Chuck has always hit on me, one time I was so drunk at the kitchen of our parent's hotel, he tried his luck and it happened…" she shrieked her back.

"Wow, Serena I did not know that side of you… I like it. So was it a one time thing? When was that anyway?" Blair asked excited, her life was never like that, the being drunk and sleeping with whomever. And to her unhappiness she was eagerly excited to find out how that rude manly boy was in bed. She bet he was good; at least he looked the part. The boxes were all on the floor of the new dorm and they were sitting on the dirty couch.

"Actually it was a two time thing. Humm, the first time was a year ago and the last time was before we got here. Don't even ask, alcohol can make one do some pretty crazy stuff like walk into your step-brothers bedroom all naked and jumping on him just because you haven't gotten some in a long time, because a certain person does not show any interest in you." Serena said it very quickly, almost jumping from the couch in anger.

"S…" Blair pulled Serena down, and calmed her. "You're rambling. Are you okay?" she was starting to get worried, this was certainly not the Serena she thought she knew, this girl could be even more messed up then Blair herself, and somehow that comforted Blair, knowing she was not alone. "Maybe you don't want to talk about this, but… maybe whoever he was, he wasn't worth it… I mean sleeping with Chuck, do you even like him?" she asked curiously. She couldn't explain what gotten over her, she needed more about him.

"Ewww, he's my step-brother, rebound drunken sex was all that was… And you're right he wasn't worth it, and I don't want to talk about 'him'. Why are you so interested in Chuck and me?" Serena asked after grabbing a diet coke from her purse, she liked to always be prepared for thirst.

"Me? Interested? No! I was just curious, the only guy I've ever slept with was Michael, and he'd been my boyfriend for 2 years. I was just wondering, Chuck just seems so… experienced, I was just curious."

"Well I don't remember any of the times, but I kind of think he was good. But changing the subject maybe I could hook you up with someone. What do you think?"

"Whom? Chuck? There's no way in hell.." Blair was babbling, but Serena interrupted.

"No, I'd never do that to you. But I was thinking Natie, I mean he's a real catch, maybe you'd hit it off, he already seen you naked, how bad can it be."

"What?" Blair asked in surprised. "Nate and I? You think so?" Blair was trying to picture it in her head, Blair Archibald… it did sound nice, but all of the sudden another name came to her head, Blair Bass, that sounded… perfect, why was that? She asked herself before shaking her head, what Serena took as a yes to the date.

"Great, I tell him to pick you up at 7, this is going to rock" Serena hugged Blair in excitement, leaving the brunette confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Serena left, Blair decided to get a closer look at her new dorm. It was all dirty; dust on the furniture, the couch all dirty and to her surprise one of the rooms was already takes, meaning she had a roommate, and a messy one it seemed. She entered the room and decided to go through the girls stuff, she found her clothes lying on the floor, grey skinny jeans and a Dolce black tank top, and at least she had taste. All of a sudden Blair felt bored and decided to go get ready for her 'not so hot date'; sure Nate was sweet and handsome and really, really hot… Oh wait, why am I complaining, Blair thought to herself, Nate is everything she could ask for, after the big break up with Michael; she could at least try, and Nate was such a nice guy.

"Blair, are you there" Nate said, while waiting for her outside and knocking at the door.

Blair was looking like a goddess, she was wearing a Diane von Furstenberg green mini dress, revealing her legs and a little bit of chest. She was hoping someone would see her looking like that and maybe make a dirty comment, she didn't know why but his comments made her feel… sexy and inhibited, less Blair.

"Hey Nate" she kissed him on the cheek, noticing his surprised look by seeing her looking so hot.

"Blair, you look wonderful" he kissed her back. "As usual" he whispered on her ear. She giggled and gave him a kidding slap on his shoulder, grabbing her jacket and leaving by his side.

"So, how was your day? We haven't spoken since you've seen me naked and Serena introduced us." She started, sitting on the restaurant table.

"My day was… normal. Chuck had another girl over, his conquest from last night and I watched tv and went to class. I'm sorry about yesterday, but I couldn't stay and leave Chuck to go hunting alone, I'm his wing man" she smiled and signaled the waitress.

"I'll have the filet mignon" she asked, not letting Nate speak. "Oh sorry, you were going to order… My bad" she giggled, causing Nate to stare at her smiling.

"I'll have the same. Thank you" the waitress left. "And how was your day?" he asked.

"My day was weird; I got transferred to a dorm in block B, number 28. And now I have a roommate I'll meet later when I get home, and I'm on a date with the guy who saw me naked, and is friends with the guy I can't get out of my head, even though he's a total pig towards women." Suddenly Blair went numb, did she really say that out loud? Oops!!!

"Wow, that straight forward, normally I don't get that from girls…" she was so nervous about what he was saying, she didn't want him to be mad, she liked him, he seemed to be fit for a friend. "You like… Chuck?"

"I… I… can't believe I said that out loud, I'm so sorry if I tipped you off in the wrong way. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that… I like you, and I'm enjoying talking to you… but Chuck, he makes my blood run faster, you know? He makes me be less… me. And I don't even know him, I met him yesterday… and look at me… I'm babbling, it's like I'm getting the Serenaflu." She said grabbing her napkin and breaking it apart looking at Nate than the napkin, then at Nate again.

"Blair" he grabbed her hand. "It's fine, I like you too, you're a great girl, and maybe Chuck isn't the best choice, but you're heart has no brain. If you like him that's cool, but you can't expect him to like you back. But, if you want, I can help you…" he smiled, getting a smile from her too.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. After all, we'll be friends right? But I don't want you to get hurt, okay? I'll just see what I can do"

"Nate you're so awesome. Just don't tell this to Serena, she… she slept with him and I just want her to be my friend, despite the whole Chuck thing… Just get that I totally hate him, but I kinda like that I hate him… I don't know"

"It's fine, she doesn't have to know right away. And everyone knows she and Chuck had sex, he's Chuck all Manhattan had sex with him… Besides Serena loves… Okay, I'm not supposed to go on. Let's just eat" he covered his mouth with food, and seemed to want to change the subject. What the hell were he and Serena so secretive about? And why does everyone know the step-brothers had sex?

_TBC… Hey next chapter = CHAIR SCENES. Ahahahah, I hope you're enjoying this._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Blair Waldorf is a young, beautiful, 18 year old, dark haired girl who was raised in California by her New Yorker parents. As a little girl she used to visit her grandparents in the Upper East Side, and she remembered having friends there. Now she graduated from high school and went to college, Yale, only to find there people who she no longer remembered existed. What will happen?

**Chapter 4: Roommates**

It was already 10 o'clock and Nate came to drop Blair at her new dorm. They had a great night; they talked about school, about their different pasts and about how Blair had to maintain her cool attitude towards Chuck and not act interested.

"Here you are" Nate said, holding one of Blair's arms. "I hope you had a great night, because I actually did." He smiled to his new friend. To him being friends with a girl like Blair meant more than having sex with her, which he'd not complaint about, but maybe she's be the one to change Chuck Bass, after all he was pretty smitten with this fiery, bitchy Californian princess.

"I really enjoyed your company. I'm sorry about the whole Chuck thing, but thanks for your help" she kissed his cheek, smiled and entered her dorm. That was the end of a great night, and the beginning of her second friendship here at Yale. Maybe she was fit for Yale after all.

"Blair? Blair Waldorf?" a strange voice coming from the living room asked. Blair wasn't expecting it so she jumped at the sound of the girl's sweet voice.

"Yes…" Blair approached the living room, to find a slightly red headed girl in the dirty couch, in her black pajamas. "And you must be my roommate" she went to greet the girl.

"Yes, I'm Georgina, but you can call me Georgie. I've been expecting you, but I see you were… well a bit busy with Nate Archibald" the girl got up, and with an intimidating look extended her hand to Blair, who quickly shook it. "You're really something huh?"she smiled, letting Blair feel more comfortable after that look.

"I… don't know" she shrieked her shoulders. "How do you know Nate?" Blair took off her jacket and hanged it on the hanger she bought for the dorm, after all she was a Waldorf, and she had her standards.

"Let's just say me and your new friends come along way" Georgina said, turning around mysteriously and walking away from Blair to her bedroom, even without a goodbye.

Blair couldn't be more confused? Who the hell was this girl, who was so sweet and then turned into the strangest person ever? And what did she mean about going a long way with Nate, Serena and possibly Chuck? All this questioning made Blair hit a point, maybe being paired with this girl in a dorm was no coincidence, maybe this was supposed to happen. But only after 2 seconds Blair realized how unlike her she was being, Blair Waldorf did not believe in faith and she'd get to the point of this matter, after all Nate was now her friend, and she wouldn't let anyone come between their plans for her and Chuck.

**S I've the weirdest roommate. LOL. C U Tomorrow. – B**

After hitting send, Blair went to her bedroom, pulled out her comfortable silk pajamas and laid on bed. "This day… God" she murmured before instantly falling into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck woke up early today; he decided maybe he'd go to his class for the first time. The sun was hitting his eyes, so he stood up and brushing his them to wake up, and he went straight to the window to close it and maybe his headache would wear off. Before he could do that, he noticed a petite, thin brunette making a lot of noise in the building and room right in front of his. She was wearing a very revealing lingerie, lacey red panties and corset that had nothing to do with the faces and dances she was doing; he could swear she was dancing to Britney's 'Hit me baby one more time', jumping on the bed, shaking her butt towards the mirror.

"Waldorf?" Chuck screamed so the girl could hear when he saw who she was. He thought she was living in his building, and now she's there?!

Blair heard someone call her and when she looked through the window and saw Chuck Bass staring at her barely clothed and making a fool out of herself, scared out of her mind and a little embarrassed "BAAM". She felt on the floor and hit her head; when Chuck saw her falling and not getting up his only reaction was to run in his trousers to the nest block and seeing if Blair was okay. Just in case something ever happened Chuck always carried an universal key that could open every door at Yale, made especially for him.

He soon opened the door and ran to her bedroom, to find her lying on the floor holding her head. "Waldorf, are you okay?" he said helping her get up, while she was more worried about covering herself. "There you go" she was sitting on the bed. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and letting out a laugh. "So you always dress like that when you sleep? Or was that all for me?" he smirked at her.

"Don't flatter yourself Bass! I was getting ready when you decided to assault me trough the window" she got up and tried to play cool and not jump on him, she loved when he was a rude pig. "And how the hell did you enter my dorm? Stalk me much?"

"You wish! I have a key… And by the way I'm not interested" he looked at her making sure she got what he was saying, even though he wasn't sure he meant it, he just wanted her to get off her high hoarse.

"Shut up Basshole, and before I call the cops you should really just get out of here… And yes." She got up and while she walked to the bathroom she brushed her ass against his leg, she felt him shiver. "I'm glad you're not interested, because I'm so not". With that she entered the bathroom and left a confused Chuck in the bedroom almost with an erection growing.

"Nice ass princess" he was preparing to leave the room, but something caught his eye first, a pair of Blair's panties were on the floor and before he could notice what he was doing they were already in his pocket.

"Chuck Bass! It's been a long time hasn't it?" he heard her from a distance, it seemed as if she was in the same room as he was. "Haven't you missed your red headed slut?" she went from behind him and yanked Blair's panties off his pockets.

"Georgina?" he asked surprised, almost like he was scared, but Chuck Bass was never scared.

"Yes sweetie! Didn't you miss me?" she grabbed his chin and planted a kiss on his lips, almost like she owned him. "Or is Blair Waldorf taking my place? If I were you, I'd try and stay away from my roommate, you wouldn't want her to find out about it now would you?" she hid the panties in her purse.

"What the hell are you doing here Georgina? We're over it, and we don't want you here anymore"

"Now, now… Be nice Chuckie, you wouldn't want Yale to kick you and your little friends in the first week." She smiled and grabbed his arm. "Now take me to class, I'm feeling romantic today" without saying a thing Chuck obliged and went on.

_Here it is ppl. The new chapter is kind of small but it took a lot of work actually to still keep up the story and have a Chair scene, even though it was small because they barely know each other…. Things are just about to get better. LOL, reviews are so loved!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Blair Waldorf is a young, beautiful, 18 year old, dark haired girl who was raised in California by her New Yorker parents. As a little girl she used to visit her grandparents in the Upper East Side, and she remembered having friends there. Now she graduated from high school and went to college, Yale, only to find there people who she no longer remembered existed. What will happen?

_**Previously**__: Blair made friends with Serena on the plain, and now they're already treating each other as BFF's. Chuck instantly felt attracted to Blair and made his point by hitting on her several times, only to get Blair mad for liking him and what he does to her. She admitted to hate liking Chuck to Nate, who decided to help her with it, because Chuck would never get there by himself. Blair found out who her roommate was: Georgina Sparks, a mysterious girl who claims to know Blair's new friends. Georgina knows something about Chuck, Nate and Serena that she's using against Chuck so he'll stay with her._

**Chapter 5: Lies and Manipulation **

She was looking at herself in the mirror; she looked flawless in everybody's eyes, but uncertain of why, in her own eyes she looked average and just like her grandmother once told her: nothing is worst than being common, average is just something Waldorf's can not be described as. But hearing Chuck Bass telling her all those things since they first met made her feel slightly better, if he could just make his point more clear and tell her what he really thought of her, instead of just making nasty comments, she could then be more sure of herself; that's one of the main reasons she wore that underwear this morning, she wanted to look at herself and imagine what Chuck would say, and to her appreciation he did it even better by coming over and saving her from her fall. The only bad thing about this morning? The possible bum growing on her forehead… but the rest made it worth it. For the first time in 4 years Blair decided not to purge herself and go get breakfast instead; today she had no problems to throw out, and the ones she had, she wanted to keep them inside as long as she could.

She was walking back from the little café she and Serena found when they were hunting for decent places to meet and have the most brilliant talks over breakfast (boy talks, of course!), and this place was absolutely fantastic, they had great coffee, it was far away enough to know that no one they knew would go there, and it just reminded Blair of everything she had ever imagined New Haven to be: classic, traditional and independent. Serena couldn't meet her there today, so they were just texting each other.

**S, we need 2 talk. U won't believe the kind of cra-z things that happened on my dorm since yesterday. Can we meet? -B.**

She wanted to tell Serena everything; how she had a crazy roommate that seems to know who Blair is, and says she knows Serena and the guys; how this morning she fell on the floor and hit her head only to be saved by Chuck Bass; and most importantly to tell Serena everything about how she potentially felt about Chuck and make sure she wouldn't be mad.

**Kay, meet u at our place in 3h? –S.**

By reading Serena's reply Blair let out a sight, she was relieved she was finally going to get it all out of her chest, even though some of the things felt pretty good, like remembering Chuck's witty banter comments.

"Hey stranger" she felt a finger touch her back, and as she turned around she wasn't very pleased about who she was seeing; every time she saw Georgina she got nervous and slightly suspicious, that girl was weird.

"Georgie, right?" she forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah… I didn't know you took the same classes as me. You just missed the most brilliant debate about financial history I've ever heard." Georgina smiled, trying to get Blair in her good graces, but what she did not know was the brunette was on to her; Blair could be called many things, but she wasn't clueless, actually she was the exact opposite of that.

"I had a rough morning, wasn't feeling too well… so I just skipped it. But actually I've got to go now, I've to meet someone" she was going to go find Chuck, she wanted to make sure she became unavoidable, so he's desire wouldn't wear off (at least that's what Nate told her to do). As she was turning around to the smiley red head, the girl called her.

"Okay. I'll see you at the dorm then. Chuck and I have to go somewhere right now… See you there?" she knew exactly what she was doing, she wanted to make sure Blair and Chuck never happened, after all she wouldn't lose the battle, not again, Blair Waldorf would never take away something of hers… If she wanted Chuck this time, she would never have him. Georgina was just surprised of how Blair did not recognize her, because she remembered Blair just fine.

"What? Ummm, you're going somewhere with Chuck? How do you…" suddenly she remembered. "Oh yeah, going along way meant knowing him… Okay, I guess, I'll see you at home" Blair was trying to keep her composure, when deep inside she felt like breaking; she guessed this meant Georgina and Chuck had something in the past and now she was back… But why didn't Nate, Serena or even Chuck in the very few conversations they had ever mentioned her? Confused Blair smiled one last time at her and left, without letting out a sound and her face completely pale.

She arrived at the dorm and went straight to the bathroom. Suddenly what she earlier wanted to keep inside was urging to come out. She entered the room, looked in the mirror, and the disgust she felt for herself came back. A tear fell from her eye, and she decided it was time to make everything bad just go away, she kneeled on the floor and stuck a finger down her throat; in a few seconds everything was gone and Blair finally felt clean and refreshed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck finally got rid of Georgina for today, after this morning all he wanted was to drink it out and maybe tomorrow he wouldn't remember a thing. How could this day have started so well and ended so badly? He started his day by seeing a hot girl in sexy lingerie and ended the day kissing the wicked with of the West Georgina Sparks. He couldn't believe Georgina had come back, and he couldn't believe how she found out about Blair, and didn't tell anyone about his secret desire for the girl; it's not like he had any chance with her, she was too perfect and she looked untouched like a flower only rising in a garden. He couldn't leave Blair alone with Georgie, she'd destroy the girl; but he also couldn't go there, he was the last person Georgina could see trying to protect Blair, after all Georgina was only after her because of him, what else did she have against Blair, they didn't even know each other! But also, the last thing he wanted Blair to find out, not only for his sake but Nate and Serena's, was what happened this Summer, no one could ever know about that.

"Chuck? Did you just hear what I said?" Nate's voice woke him up from his thoughts.

"Sorry man. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to go get a coffee with me, Serena and Blair? We're leaving, like now…" he asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea!" he looked nervous.

"Why not? I thought you liked Blair, you said she was hot and cool…"

"Exactly my point Nathanial… I have something that you and Serena need to know." He got up and approached Nate.

"What? Come on Chuck, cut the crap and let's have some fun… What's going on with you today!"

"She's back"

"Who's back?"

"Georgina Sparks is here, and she threatened to tell everybody. I just need you to stay away from Blair, because she knows that she's our friend and the bitch can be jealous"

"Are you joking, 'cause this really isn't funny Chuck" Nate was out of himself, he couldn't believe what Chuck was saying, and he couldn't believe how he could be so calm while saying it.

"I'm not joking, she's here and she told me if things don't get back to the way they were before this summer, she'll tell everyone, including Blair, who by the way is her roommate" Chuck poured some scotch, but before he could drink it Nate snatched the scotch from his hand and with a single swallow he drank it. "So you still want to go for a coffee with Blair?"

"Shit! I'll just call and cancel. Call Georgina and tell her we need to talk, all of us. She can't use Blair… we're all she has got… We can't hurt her" Nate was worried, he didn't want people to find out about it, but completely cutting relations with Blair was not the right thing. She was really nice and she had nothing to do with it.

"Relax Archibald, we don't have to stop talking to her… we just can't do it in public; I'll still hit on her and try to get some, and you can still… do whatever you to do when you're together talking in secrets. After all, I'm Chuck Bass; no one can tell me what or who" he smirked at the word 'who' "to do."

"So what are you saying?" Nate asked, downing another shot of scotch.

"I'm saying, let's get the bitch".

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, and I bet you'll enjoy the next one even more, there will be lots of secrets revealed and drama on the next 2 to 3 chapters. Thanks for reading, and remember… leave a review!_

_Bia 3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Blair Waldorf is a young, beautiful, 18 year old, dark haired girl who was raised in California by her New Yorker parents. As a little girl she used to visit her grandparents in the Upper East Side, and she remembered having friends there. Now she graduated from high school and went to college, Yale, only to find there people who she no longer remembered existed. What will happen?

_**Previously**__: Blair made friends with Serena on the plain, and now they're already treating each other as BFF's. Chuck instantly felt attracted to Blair and made his point by hitting on her several times, only to get Blair mad for liking him and what he does to her. She admitted to hate liking Chuck to Nate, who decided to help her with it, because Chuck would never get there by himself. Blair found out who her roommate was: Georgina Sparks, a mysterious girl who claims to know Blair's new friends. Georgina knows something about Chuck, Nate and Serena that she's using against Chuck so he'll stay with her; but Chuck and Nate refuse to give in and decide to have a talk with her._

**Chapter 6: The Bitch is staying**

"S, I'm here… hey!" Blair called when she saw her friend entering the coffee shop.

"Oh my God, you won't believe the kind of day I had. So there's this guy" before she could finish her sentence Serena noticed her friend and how she looked today; honestly Blair looked like crap, she was yellow from throwing up and her hand all shaky like she just did it now. The truth is Blair had done it 4 more times while waiting for Serena, who was 20 minutes late, and she had no time or patient to get herself together. "What's wrong B? You look awful… What happened?" Serena asked while holding one of Blair's shaky hands.

Blair tried to fake a smile and pretend everything was alright, but she couldn't, and broke down in tears. "This is not me Serena, I'm not the wining type of girl and I'm also not the type of girl who lets everything take control of her" her tears kept falling down her cheeks "I'm Blair Waldorf, I'm supposed to be the cold hearted bitch who makes everyone fear her in LA, but instead I come here and I'm just… common". She removed her hand from Serena's, fixed her hair and looked at her friend, who was now surprised and maybe scared, and all of the sudden began giggling. "See, this is what I'm talking about… I can't keep breaking down like that, and I won't. Thanks S, you've been of great help" she was about to get up, when a confused pulled her down.

"Okay, first of all, I have no idea what just happened and I believe you owe me an explanation B… Look I know who you are Blair, I might have just found that out a while ago, but I do know you. And you must have a reason for being like this, so as your friend I'm going to ask you. What happened?" Serena big blue eyes were filled with worry, what took Blair's smile off her face, and with a sigh of relief she began.

"I thought I was meant to come here, and maybe meant to meet you, Nate, even Chuck. But now… I feel like things haven't changed, at least not for best, here I'm just some Blair. And now Georgina came and made everything worse… I mean it's like she unknowingly wants to take all of you away from me" she looked up to Serena.

"Wait? Georgina? What Georgina?" Serena became pale, she wished she just heard the wrong name, for hers and everybody's sake.

"Oh yeah, she's my new roommate, and I know you guys were besties, so if you also want to ditch me for her" Blair's hand ran trough her hair "you can do so too".

"You're saying Georgie's back?" Serena's voice was low, she didn't want anyone to hear what they were saying, especially since Georgina could be there. "How did this happen^? Since when do you know her?"

"She's my new roommate. And I know you guys were pretty tight, all the four of you."

"Blair, you don't know her. You need to get out, you need to get the hell away from her. Listen, she's not what she says she is… And you can not trust her." She noticed Blair was looking at the floor and how sad she looked. "B, I'm serious, I would never trade you for her… But I can not let her hurt you."

It was then that Blair realized Serena was being serious, and it's not like Blair didn't notice how Georgie seemed to have it out for her. "Serena… I see your concerned, but I don't even know what you're talking about. Honestly I know the bitch doesn't like me, I mean she's been mean and petty this whole week, but she's just jealous I'm your friend. Why would she hurt me? I'm already miserable as I am."

"Exactly, right now she must be jealous and majorly pissed off… and after last summer… She can do anything, no hard feelings. B, I'm dead serious when I say you need to get out."

"Serena you're the one who's freaking me out right now. What happened this summer? And why are you so scared, ten minutes ago I was the one freaking out about my sad miserable life…" after all this time with her head down, Blair looked at her friend and smiled- She could be the ice queen bitch in LA, but here and now she was Serena's friend; not to mention listening to someone else's problems made her feel better about her life.

"I can't, I can't tell you. All I can tell you right now is that you need to get your things out and you need to stay somewhere else." Serena got up, leaving Blair astonished, she had no idea what this meant. "I gotta go B, but please do as I say, and text me as soon as you get all your stuff" with that Serena left almost running-

"But, where will I go? I'm Blair Waldorf I don't do hobo" she muttered to herself, having another sip of her already cold tea, she asked so she'd have something to throw up later.

----------

"So I just texted her. You think she'll come?" Nate asked Chuck who was patiently awaiting her reply, sitting on the couch and sipping his scotch; while Nate was walking around the dorm after already having 4 drinks of Chuck's scotch.

"Nathaniel please, you're making me nauseous, just sit back and wait, she wouldn't miss this in the world… She must think I told you guys and we're all shit scared; you know how self absorbed that crazy bitch is"

"Yeah, I wonder who she learned that from" Nate asked sarcastically. He knew how all this thing started, how Georgina got into their group, how she fell madly in love with Chuck and tried to copy his every move, sadly she did and it got a little overboard.

"Don't insult me Archibald" Chuck let out taking another sip of his drink.

"BEEP" Nate's cell went off; maybe she'd reply after all. "Right on time" Chuck said.

**It's great to hear from you Natie! Meet me in 10? My dorm. – G**

"Shit! She replied… She wants to meet me in 10 at her dorm. Meaning Blair's dorm? What if she's there?" Nate was nervous, that seemed to be all he could be today, and scared. Poor Nathaniel he had no idea how to deal with bitches like this… Although he put up a lot with Blair's bitchiness about Chuck.

"Relax, of course Blair's not there, Georgina is not that crazy… And since she did not ask for me you can go alone." Chuck was relieved Georgina seemed to have enough of him this morning, but she asking for Nathaniel, this could only mean what thing for Chuck: she wanted s-e-x in exchange for something; it seemed Chuck did not give her enough this morning.

"Oh no, no, no shit NO! Chuck I know that look" he noticed Chuck's smirk. "I'm not having sex with… with Whoregina. Didn't she get enough from you this morning?"

"Don't mock Nathaniel, she made me do it, the bitch threatened to tell Yale… Guess she's a bit ninfo nowadays" Chuck couldn't help to find it funny, Nate always mocked when he used to fuck Georgina, and now it was up to him.

"Still, I'm not having sex with her… Eww" he decided it was time for another round of scotch shots.

"Weren't you all worried about Blair? Then you do what she wants Nate, help yourself and get some relief, seems like you haven't been getting some for a while"

"But…" he tried to find something wrong in Chuck's argument, but truth is he needed to let Blair out of it, all of them did. "I'll go… I just hope you're wrong man, she's disgusting" he swallowed hard and went of the door, leaving Chuck smirking to himself.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"What Nathaniel, forgot the condom?" Chuck smiled and went to open the door.

"What? It's me alright" Serena said while he opened the door. She aggressively entered the dorm and stole Chuck's glass. He didn't know why everyone was so into scotch today.

"So I'm guessing you know…" he started.

"Yeah I know, Blair told me… They're roommates. Wait? How do you know?"

"I've had the shitty luck of finding it out this morning when I went to Blair's, she was there… we talked, she threatened, had sex and came home to tell Nate. He just went over by the way… I think she's ready for a second round"

"Ewww Chuck, I can't believe you guys, she's threatening to tell everybody about… you know what and… and you two are sleeping with her?!" she was shocked, how could boys be so disgusting, sure she had a vagina but she was a whore and a criminal.

"I told you, she threatened, why's everybody so shocked. I had to do it or we'd all be getting to jail right now not to mention your little friend Blair would never look at you or us" he did make a point.

"So, what now? We just let her stay? You know how she is, she'd never let me be friends with some other girl… And Blair can't stay there for sure. You know what she's capable of"

"Nate went to talk to her, you'd know if you'd listen to me. He's gonna ask her to keep it low and ask her what she wants… And Blair, she's a big girl, you just have to pretend not to like her or something"

"I told her to get her things, I suppose she did. But she needs a place to stay… You think you can hide her here? Please Chuck, I live in that building, she can't stay with me…" she was begging, she really did care about Blair, Chuck thought.

"Fine, I just hope the bitch doesn't find out, she'd kill me if she saw me with Blair… or Nate or you for that matter"

"I'll tell her. Tell me how it went when Nate comes back? I need to go to class… I have to take my mind out of this. Blair will be here in a bit. Thanks Chuck, I just hate to think this al started because I introduce her to you guys 12 years ago" she kissed her step-brother's cheek and went her way.

Great, now they had to keep Blair with them…like this wasn't small enough with Nate leaving all his clothes and hair products pretty much everywhere. Georgina had to come back and ruin his life again. But that did raise an interesting point, he still didn't know why Georgina chose to mess with Blair, why the sudden interest in this girl and why use her against them? It's not like they were tight, only Serena seemed to be. He could accept that she was here to mess up their lives and have a little fuck here and there with Chuck, since he wouldn't give it to her without her having something against him; that girl always seemed to have a fascination for him. But why Blair? Maybe things were not what they seemed to be, but he'd still find out what was happening.

"Nate?" Blair called entering the dorm, it was dark and there were no lights on. She entered the room and left her bags on the floor so she could turn the lights on. She did so, and found Chuck asleep on the couch, he seemed tired. Maybe he was worn out from all the sex he had with Georgina this afternoon, she did say they were meeting. Blair wanted to enjoy the view, but all that came to her mind were the both of them together, and that disgusted her; and the disgust was bigger than the infatuation she had for him.

"Blair? Is that you?" he asked, his voice was husky, like he had been a sleep for many hours.

"Yeah, Serena told me to come here, so here I am" she shrieked. Let's just say there was nothing thrilling about leaving with two guys that ate and drank like pigs, maybe if it was yesterday she's be amazingly happy to live with Chuck but now… not so much.

"Oh I know. I just made your bed" he got up and approached her, she could have swear he just winked at her. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me princess" he got her bags and placed them in his bedroom.

"Are you kidding? I'm not sleeping with you." She said with disgust.

"We don't have to sleep if you'd like" he whispered in her cheek. Something inside of her made her speechless and she couldn't move. "Oh relax California, I'm not that needy. I just hope you won't ravish me in my sleep."

"Oh I'm sure you're not needy Chuck" she got back at him, he looked at her confused. Did she know about him and Georgie? "And you're not that great Bass, I think I can contain myself" she smiled at him then closed the bedroom door in his face. Why was her heart pounding so hard? He was a pig, a pig that did another pig just a few hours ago. Stop it Blair, she felt a smile forming in her face.

"You do know I sleep there right?" his back were against the door from the outside and Blair's were doing the same thing on the inside.

------------------

Nate went over to Georgina's dorm, and when he got in she was wearing nothing but her fishnets and a body. Chuck was right after all, she needed more. He went in and asked her why she came back and why she was after Blair when they were the one's she wanted in her sleeve. She told him Blair was the closest thing to them she knew existed right now, they had no other friends there, and she knew that losing the only friend they had after what they did would really suck. He felt for it and only asked her for everyone's sake to leave the girl alone and they'd do anything she wanted.

"Oh poor naïve Natie, I just want the four of us to be friends again. But with Blair here I don't think that would be possible" she approached him and opened his shirt. "You know how jealous I get don't you?" she whispered in his ear. "And to prove that I have you, you'll do exactly what I say. Just like Chuck did this morning… Let's see if you can do better. And your little friend won't have to suffer even more" she pulled his lips to hers and kissed her harshly, she wanted it to bruise; maybe Chuck could get jealous.

Nate tried to pull back, but she kept pushing him harder and harder onto her bedroom, so he decided to give in and maybe she'd really let Blair go. He was trying to think of other things while she was kissing him and removing his pants; he tried to think of Chuck, of Serena, of how perfect everything was before Georgina came into their lives, and right when she was about to remove his boxers.

"GEORGINA!" Serena came in the room yelling and pulling Georgina off of Nate. "Get the hell away from him."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Nate murmured to himself. He was glad Serena came by, she just save him a trip to the medical centre and some very bad STD's tests.

"Serena, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Georgina was mad, actually mad was an understatement she was furious. "You have no right to come here and tell me what to do… If you don't recall let me refresh your little mind: I own you" she sad the last words slowly. "Nate was just trying to please me, something you should do by going away, I believe we were a little busy" she smirked.

"No Georgina, you do not own me. If anything I fucking own you! May I remind you did it? We were only there?" Nate was surprised, after all Serena was the only one who could always stand up and fight Georgina, not even the great Chuck Bass could do that.

"Before you go any further S, you need to remember what really happen, and besides I can easily erase myself from the tape I still got and get it to the authorities" Serena stepped up to her, her head s close to hers it looked liked she was prepared for anything. Nate was just staring.

"You wouldn't do that. Not when it meant losing us, not that you even have us… I know you better than anyone Georgie, you wouldn't want that would you?"

"Fine, just take him then." She was defeated, not from the war; she just lost this one battle. "But this is not over; tell your little friends the bitch isn't leaving, not until we all go back together to New York… It's not as fun without all of you there." Serena turned her back and went next to Nate who was already outside, and Georgina called her one last time, to blow her a kiss, what made Serena disgusted.

"I can't believe you were going to sleep with her Nate, you're not Chuck, you know she'd do that only to get him jealous." Serena said worried as they walked back to Nate's dorm.

"Well, I'm just thankful you got there when you did; I did not want to have sex with her… not that Chuck could care less. But again, thank you Serena for what you did, I just don't know what will happen from that, I was going to sleep with her in exchange for her to leave Blair off of this".

"I know, but it's not right, she needs to pay for what she did and what she's still doing" Serena let out a sigh of tiredness and dropped Nate at his dorm. "Oh and by the way Blair's living with you guys…so treat her well, right now I'm going home, I don't want Chuck to lash on me about what Georgina might do tomorrow" she smiled and left.

It was late already, it was about 2am, and Nate was expecting Chuck to be awake with many questions about the bribe sex, he couldn't believe Chuck Bass was so cool with this, of course it meant free sex but was it all that easy?

As he went in he was surprised to see Chuck asleep by his bedroom door, he came in and woke him up. "Hey Chuck, wake up" he whispered softly, only to spank Chuck's back roughly waking him up instantly and letting out a laugh.

"What the hell Nathaniel, I was asleep" he said, his voice was sleepy and his eyes were swollen.

"You'd be better sleeping in your bedroom? Hey, where's Blair?" Nate asked while taking off his shirt in the living room, he needed a shower asap.

"Exactly, she locked herself inside, I told her she'd have to share a bedroom with me" he laughed and got up, arranging his pants.

"You know how to welcome them don't you?" Nate joked, opening the door to the bathroom and entering it; it seemed he forgotten how 'in love' Blair seemed to be with Chuck.

"Hey, Serena told me to take care of her, you know I never deny a pretty lady in distress" he laughed and tried to open the bedroom's door. He was surprised to see it was unlocked; he calmly entered the room and found Blair deeply asleep in his bed. He grinned and started to undress himself putting on his satin pj's, he laid on the floor bed he made for her and instantly fell asleep. This had been a long, long day after all.

_A/N: Hey you guys, I know I should've updated sooner, but I had all the ideas in my head but I just couldn't seem to right them, so today I just did. So please leave a review because they're so loved, even if it is just to say Hi. LOL. Thanks so much for reading. xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Blair Waldorf is a young, beautiful, 18 year old, dark haired girl who was raised in California by her New Yorker parents. As a little girl she used to visit her grandparents in the Upper East Side, and she remembered having friends there. Now she graduated from high school and went to college, Yale, only to find there people who she no longer remembered existed. What will happen?

_**Previously**__: Blair made friends with Serena on the plain, and now they're already treating each other as BFF's. Chuck instantly felt attracted to Blair and made his point by hitting on her several times, only to get Blair mad for liking him and what he does to her. She admitted to hate liking Chuck to Nate, who decided to help her with it, because Chuck would never get there by himself. Blair found out who her roommate was: Georgina Sparks, a mysterious girl who claims to know Blair's new friends. Georgina knows something about Chuck, Nate and Serena that she's using against Chuck so he'll stay with her; but Chuck and Nate refuse to give in and decide to have a talk with her. After Blair tells Serena she's miserable partly because of her new roommate Georgina, Serena tells her to move out immediately because it's not safe. Blair decided to give up on Chuck, since he just had sex with Georgina. Georgina tried to force Nate into sleeping with her to make Chuck jealous and she'd leave Blair alone for a while, but Serena stopped her._

**Chapter 7: Nudity & Friends  
**

Morning: when everything seems to be better than before, to be easier; memories seem to vanish if only for a while, maybe that's why people call it the beginning of the day, because you get to choose to remember or to forget and to go on with life. This morning Nate Archibald chose to forget, to forget about what almost happened last night; to forget his enemy was still here and one thing he needed to forget the most was what he was feeling after his dream, the feelings that seemed to grow every time he dreamt about her – her beautiful smile, her soft ivory skin and her silky brown hair – he had to put his feelings aside in order to help her with hers for Chuck.

Serena on the other hand chose to remember everything; she didn't want to forget how she faced Georgina last night, how she was capable of actually stopping her for at least a while, how she saved two of her friends in only one day. Yes, yesterday might have been crap for most of the people, but she felt extremely proud of herself, and maybe this meant she could face anything and anyone – she feared nobody now. Remembering rocked right now… Except for the guy laying next to her, that she did not remember and maybe it was best she wouldn't, since he seemed much older (around 30, 35) and so, so naked.

Georgina right now preferred not to remember what happened last night with Serena and Nate and how embarrassed she was the blond stood up for her and seemed not to fear her; but she also wanted to remember very well what she came here for, Blair would not get away with what she once pulled on Georgina when they were only 7; and now neither Chuck, Serena or Nate would get away with not obeying her, what happened might have been her fault but none of them tried to make it better… Honestly something she was feeling today was tiredness, she felt tired, mostly because of what Serena pulled off, and tiredness was not an allied for her so she picked up a bag and decided to go spend the weekend in NYC… and maybe bring backup.

Chuck Bass didn't choose anything, he had nothing to choose. What would he forget, sex with Georgina? Nah, he had done it many times before, meaning he wouldn't remember it or forget it, he'd just let it be; after all since when was sex bad?! What would he remember, how besides Nate now he has a new roommate? The question is how could he forget, since she was sleeping in his bed dressed in only a silk negligee, her skin so soft, her every breath so peaceful, her face so perfect... Why was he remembering all this while showering? And what was growing on him? Chuck was amazed with the effect one night actually literally sleeping with a girl was having on him... this was a first. Who knew Blair Waldorf, preppy good girl from California could make Chuck so horny only by standing next to him one night, he had to get out of this shower asap, it was making him even bigger, the water running through his hole bare body.

He heard the bathroom door open, and thought maybe it was just Nathaniel who always forget how to knock in the morning. He stopped the water, opened the shower door and got out.

"OH MY GOD!" Blair screamed in disbelief, she was nervous, she was embarrassed, she was seeing Chuck Bass naked first thing in the morning "Bass, hide that thing… God" she covered her eyes, still not taking them off of his evident erection.

He smirked, he knew she was looking and then he wondered what she'd think when she knew this was actually for her. "Oh relax Waldorf, like you've never seen one of these… It's morning, it happens to all of us real men" he said grabbing a towel but not putting it on, just staring at her curious eyes.

"Eww, you-you're disgusting and so is your… Ugh" she let out in a desperate to get out of there before jumping his bone right away.

"Well princess if I'm so disgusting and so is my little friend… Why instead of staring at us" he followed her eyes down there "don't you let me finish and go? Or would you prefer to be of help?" he was smiling at her, she could swear he had a serious yet playful suggestion look splattered in his face. She could feel the heat coming up from her legs, her body responding to his sexy voice and his naked body; but suddenly it hit her again, he was with Georgina - the one Serena seemed to fear and she seemed to hate right from the first time they met, and of course since she discovered the 'affair' between her and Chuck.

"I'm flattered Bass, that you'd think of me as help in a time like this" she looked down at him "but I don't think that would make much difference, I don't think it'll get any taller, Big Boy" putting on a hurtful smirk she left the bathroom. Her heart pumping as hard as it would get; this guy made her do things that she didn't feel for real only so she'd win... But what was there to win? If this was it, a game, she'd definitely want to be on the winner side - A Waldorf never loses.

Chuck Bass was left hard and speechless once again by the fiery Californian, who seemed to be something she was not - week - Blair stood up for him out of the blue, he actually thought she didn't have it in herself to respond to his invitations, but somehow she found the strength and she fired back at him looking away as if she were not interested.

Blair was in her history of the law class, but it's fair to say her head was everywhere else but there - How could history top the sight of Chuck Bass naked and aroused? - her thoughts were far from being innocent. His white silky skin, his rusty sexy voice and his, contrary to what she said, very big 'material'.

"Ms. Waldorf?" her professor caught her attention, he cleared his throat and cleaned his very greasy glasses. "Now Ms. Waldorf if there's something else more appealing to your attention than what we are talking about, would you mind sharing it with us" he looked down at her.

She shook her head, looked up "I'm sorry professor Fox... but maybe it is not my fault I'm paying no attention to your class". She grabbed her bag and her laptop and stormed out of the classroom; she was mad, she couldn't believe how her day was turning out to be a complete disaster: first Chuck Bass appears all naked and hot and she has to pretend not to care, and now her stupid professor messes with her and makes her do something she'd never do and that is being disrespectful, and not falling in his good graces. Right now she needed to get home, and since the boys were in class she'd take a long a quiet bubble bath. "Bzzz, bzzz" her phone vibrated. "What now?!" she murmured to herself.  
**  
'Hey B, meet me at our place when you're done? Love, -S'**

She let out a disturbed sigh, and texted her back.  
**  
'Sure, heading there now. -B'**

"You were fast, didn't you have some history class or something?" the smiley Serena hugged her friend and invited her to sit. "So... I have something to tell you, I was supposed to tell you yesterday but... well the whole Georgina thing got in the way".

"Oh right, Georgina. But I'm here now, and well let's just say isn't exactly very thrilled with my performance this morning" she smiled and ordered a cup of tea, while Serena ordered coffee.

"I'm sorry about that. But believe you'll be... surprised with what I have to tell you. The guy I was going to tell you about, he kind of might have spent the night with me and" she took a sip of her coffee, and coyly looked up "maybe he's my literature professor". She looked at Blair and saw she was speechless, shocked and something else she couldn't decipher. "So, hmm. Are you shocked or something? Because I totally understand if you are... I know I was when I woke up this morning in his house".

"I-I don't know what to day. What do you want me to say?" Blair was not fond of these kind of things, sleeping with the professors.

"Well, I want you to be honest, it's not like I knew this would happen... We had some whine, I got somewhat drunk and you know" Serena could wipe the smile out of her face, she knew it was bad, but professor Baizen was so hot.

"How old is he anyway S? I'm sorry but I can't help to think you'd ever sleep with an old greasy man... ewww" she was staring at Serena, wondering why was she smiling. This was all wrong.

"He's 34, and he's wonderful... kind, handsome and really sexy. But I still don't know what this means, I mean he said he liked me you know? But is it really possible for us to have a relationship... I know he wants to try"

"W-What? Are you kidding me? No Serena, that's a bad, bad idea. You know what these pervs can do??? Please tell me you'll end it before it even begins?"

"I can't B, I don't see why you can't understand... Maybe you don't know what it is to feel so attracted to someone, like your heart is about to burst" Serena was annoyed by Blair's superiority, this was not that wrong, was it? What if this was love? She didn't understand for sure.

"Serena? You told me to be honest and I was being dead on honest, sorry if you didn't like what I had to say, but that's how I feel... You're just being fooled, that's all, how do you know he doesn't so this to every girl?" she saw Serena looking down "that's wight, you don't." she took a sip of her already cold tea. "Now, can we change the subject?"

"I-I think it will be best if I head to class" Serena said almost in tears. "I'll get the next one okay?" she grabbed her purse and left, her eyes wet. What was wrong with Blair? Why did she always have to be this right? Why couldn't she take risks?

"Fine" Blair whispered and payed the check. What did Serena mean? I know exactly what it is to feel tempted. But it doesn't make what she's doing right, at least it's not what I'd do. Am I the wrong one? She thought.

* * *

It was around midday but Nate decided to stay in for lunch today since Chuck had an assignment to do with some girl he didn't even remember the name. He was sitting on the couch watching the sports highlights, drinking a beer and pretty much enjoying the life of a single guy in college; suddenly she stormed out of the door into the dorm, smoke coming from her ears. "Blair, you're home?" he said surprised, he couldn't help but to be happy at her sight. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing, just this all sucks... I mean not you, but my life since I got here. Serena just told me she's having an affair with her professor and she wanted me to be happy for her, she says she found love or something, she told me I would never understand it. Am I a cold hearted bitch? or am I just right?" she let out in a desperate tone, Blair always liked being feared but not hated. "Am I that bad of a person Nate?" she was almost crying, he got up and followed his instinct - he rapped his arms around her tin waist and comforted her.

"Of course not Blair, you're a good person... the best I've met lately" he pushed her face up close to his "You don't have to always agree on something with your friends, honesty is the best quality in a person. You" he paused "You're great and you're right in whatever you stand for, Serena still doesn't know what she wants, she has to make her mistakes". She was liking this talk more and more, Nate felt comfortable and he was a gentleman, he always knew what to say to make her feel better. He was feeling more and more close to her, all he wanted was to kiss her and make whatever was bothering her go away.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chuck's voice came from behind her. Immediately Nate took his strong hands away from her rosy cheeks and nervously walked towards the couch.

"Hey man, no you're not interrupting, we were just talking... Serena's troubles, you know how it goes" Nate picked up his beer, put it in the trash and went to his bedroom, probably to think about what would've happen if Chuck had stayed away.

"Chuck, you scared me basshole" she let out. "What are you... stalking me?" she made her way to the bedroom, 'their' bedroom.

"Ah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" he whispered passing trough her and entering the bedroom. "May I remind you this is my dorm, my bedroom you're sleeping on" he looked towards the bed "my bed".

"No need to remind me, it's not like I'm happy about it, at least not like you were this morning" she smirked at him and dropped her purse in the bed. "Do you always behave like that when you see a pair of breasts? Or was it just me?" she had no idea where these words were coming from.

"Uh" he changed the subject "So you and dear Nathaniel? That's something totally expectable, how did I know this would happen sooner or later?" he asked her, approaching her from behind.

Before he could get to her she turned around "We're friends, just friends. It's not like you know what that is now do you? Having lady friends. Truth is you're not even friendly at all Bass".

"So you saying you want to be friends with me, just like you are to Nate" he caressed her hair "Would you actually be able to resist princess?" he smirked, his voice low and sexy.

Blair felt once again her whole body responding to him. "The question is, would you? I don't know how to be friends with pigs Bass".

"Okay, dinner tonight. You'll see I can be friends with a girl. Only friends" he prolonged the last sentence. "Deal?" he extended his hand.

"Fine, deal. Dinner as friends and if that doesn't work then you'll leave this room all to myself" she shook his hand and felt a rush going from her hand to her spine, this boy really had it in for her. "Now if you'll excuse me I need a bath, and I'd prefer if you'd leave for 2 hours. That's the least a friend would do for a girl" she pointed to the door.

"Maybe a real friend would help" he suggested, but seeing she was not playing and not wanting to lose this battle "I'll be back in 2, friend" he kissed her cheek and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Nate entered the room as she was undressing, she was only in her bra and skirt. But she didn't really mind, not after that 'only friends' speech she gave to Chuck, she was sure that's what this was. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were undressing"

"It's okay Nate, it's not like I'm naked... again" she smiled at him. "I'm fine, that was just the spur of the moment, sometimes I can be pretty judgmental, but you're right I have to accept Serena and she has to accept me. Just like I'm about to accept Chuck".

"You and Chuck? What did he give in?" Nate asked, he really hoped the answer was a big fat NO. "I mean, does he like you back?"

"No, I don't even want him like that anymore, that was just stupidity on my part. I thought I liked him, but the fact that he's with Georgina disgusts me honestly. I just want him to try a be friends with a girl for a change, without the sex I mean... I want him to be like you and me, just friends right? So I won't hate him for the Georgina stuff" she pulled her skirt off and stood in only her underwear.

"Oh" he gasped, she was so hot, but like she was saying they were only 'friends with no sex'. "Umm, well if you think you want to be only friends with him, there's nothing I can do then. But I hope it works out, it would be horrible living with two enemies here... Well if you want to you can sleep in my room, even though it's much smaller that this one. That's why he put you in here" he turned around not to look at her taking off her stockings.

"It's okay, it's not like he'll kill or something. Right now I just need a bath, would you mind? It's just I'd like to be alone" she smiled at him, Nate was a great guy. But could she and Chuck only be friends?

"Sure, I have classes anyway. See you tonight then" she passed in front of him and went to the bathroom.

"You look incredible, friend" he kissed her hand as she walked out of the bedroom. Blair looked amazing in her golden Versage dress that went right above her knee, wearing no stockings, only a black headband and black Manolo's. She smiled at him, if this was to happen 2 weeks ago she'd be thrilled to have a date with Chuck, but now... for starters this wasn't a date, Chuck Bass didn't date. He just wanted to win this bet, after all Nathaniel was not better than him, and he needed to prove that - why he needed it he did not know, he didn't even know why this girl made him feel so insecure about himself, and he had no idea what was fluttering in his stomach at the sight of her right now.

"You look pretty good yourself Bass" she smiled back at him. "So I was thinking sushi, I'm starving" she tried to play the comfortable friendly girl. She had too, she couldn't like this pig, not now not ever.

"As you wish friend" he took her to the limo waiting outside.

"You know you don't have to call me friend, being polite is all it takes Chuck. And so far so good" she grabbed his hand and jumped on the limo. The ride to the sushi place, was rather quiet. Blair kept playing with her hair and Chuck kept fighting back those damn things fluttering on his stomach - he was Chuck Bass for crying out loud! They got to the restaurant, Blair took her seat across him while he stared at her for a moment, leaving her uncomfortable.

"Chuck, you're being rather nice today, are you okay?" she laughed. "You really don't want to lose the bet do you Bass?"

"Oh what gave me away? Was it I called you Blair and not princess on the ride here?" he smirked at her.

"Maybe, so you good to order? I need food" she called the waiter. They ate and not a single word was shared, Blair began to think if this is how Chuck behaved as a friend, she'd prefer him as an enemy that way they'd still talk and she'd have some fun responding to him. "Chuck, you want to go now? You seem bored..." she let out, she was sad this wasn't working out for the best.

"No of course not princess" he smirked "I just thought you wanted me to be like Nathaniel..."

"Ah, that's not funny Bass. Nate's a great guy, you wish you were like him" she got up and walked towards the limo. Once they were in Chuck decided it was time to fire back.

"So you really think Nate's so much better than me?" Chuck approximated. "You really think I'll never be better than him" he was so close she couldn't help but to breath hard, why did she have to open her big mouth.

"I-I was ..." she couldn't speak he was so close, she just wanted to let herself go.

"You think your friend Nate would" he put his hand on her thigh "make your whole body shiver with just one mere touch. Now what kind of a friend is that?" he saw she couldn't move, and he was about to take advantage of that, she'd know once and for all who Chuck Bass really was, friend or no friend. His hand now caressing her thigh and pushing her dress up "If you want me to stop just say so friend, or I won't be able too". She said nothing she just stared at his eyes filled with lust and desire. He moved his hand to her neck while she closed her eyes, he could see she wanted this, she wanted to taste Chuck Bass. She tilted her head back allowing him to grab it and slowly placing a kiss on her soft bare neck, making her moan instantly. "Is this the kind of friend you need princess?" he stopped as the limo pulled aside. "Because if it is, Nate will never get the job out" he got up and stood outside the limo. "I'll understand if you need a walk around the block" he winked at her and entered the building.

"I hate you Basshole" she screamed telling the driver to drop her on the next building. She was not sleeping in the same room as him tonight, not after 'that' and certainly not as friends.

* * *

_Hey guys, I know it took long but I do hope it was worth it, I had a serious blockage. I know we finally have some CHAIR action, gor I love them together. LOL. But don't think Georgina is gone, she just went for some backup... What that means you'll need to wait to find out. PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review, because they are so LOVED, and they only take a second of your precious time - not to mention they make me start writing right away huns. Thanks for reading._

_Bia 3_


End file.
